Chay Dynasty
The Chay dynasty of Rogue Traders has operated across Segmentum Obscurus for barely a millenia. But despite the bloodline's young age a large base of resources and notoriously virile members has allowed it to spread far and wide at a rapid pace. The large number of members coupled with the massive area they cover means well over a dozen seperate members of the dynasty claim to hold the powers of the Charter, and they are rarely questioned as tracking down the Charter itself to find the truth would be a herculean task for even an Inquisitor. Even the Chays themselves are not entirely sure where their Charter is, so despite the many claimants to the Charter there is no succession crisis as a single dominant Chay would be hard pressed to legitimise their claim. Chays who don't claim to hold the Charter are usually employees of relatives who do, and claimants usually try to avoid each other as much as possible lest suspicions be raised at two opposing Charter claimants not being in conflict. However when outside Imperial space it is not uncommon for 'rival' Chays to work together. The Chay dynasty has a close relationship with the Nobility of Kronos, as a group of Chays settled on the planet several centuries ago and went on to form the powerful Chayson Dynasty 'there. Notable members *'Satron Chay - A Charter claimant operating in Sector Deus. Declared excommunicate by Larion Ursus for in 334.M41 for unknown reasons, with a bounty of 50 million thrones placed upon him. *'Myron Chay*' - A charter claimant operating in Sector Deus. Commands the Dauntless-class Light Cruiser Ardent Destiny. Myron is a level-headed figure content to maintain his current power with low risk ventures and financial investments, and is not beset by the adventurous impulses of many Rogue Trader *'Anya Chay*' - Elder daughter of Myron. Unlike her father Anya is highly adventurous and impulsive, eager to build a name for herself amongst her Dynasty's rich history. Anya suffered massive wounds (bisected at the hip by a large ork) while exploring the space hulk Sins Everlasting in the late 350s.M41. She only survived due to timely extraction by the Rogue Trader Antonius Celentis, who was also exploring the hulk. Commands the Sword-class Frigate Void Pearl, one of her father's vessels that he allows her to use freely. *'Fariss Chay*' - Younger daughter of Myron. Fariss is a gentle soul who serves as a junior doctor on the Ardent Destiny's medicae deck. *'Wilheard Filip Chay' - Born 332.M41. Younger brother of Chadwick Chay, and one of the youngest Chay claimants as of 348.M41. Following in his brother's footsteps he purchased a Jericho-class transport, renaming it Carville's Legacy. In late 350.M41, his new vessel mysteriously arrived at DI-628 rather than the Varda system. Notable former members *'Carville Chay' - The founding member of the dynasty. Carville was a Chartist Captain operating in Sector Cadia during the early years of M40. His poorly-escorted convoy came under attack by half a dozen Iconoclast Raiders who escaped from the Eye of Terror via a more dangerous route to avoid Cadia. The undaunted Carville plowed his heavy transport directly into the squadron, snapping one in half with his prow and engaging the others with his ship's upgraded weapon systems. He managed to destroy another two before Imperial Navy escorts cornered the remaining three and obliterated them utterly. His actions earned him a Warrant of Trade from the Cadian Sector Governor. *'Embry Chay' - The first member of the Dynasty to enter Sector Deus in 662.M40. Earned substantial fame with his accomplishments, including recovering the Blade of Vengeance from Sins Everlasting. *'Chadwick Chay' - One of the youngest Chay claimants, Chadwick commanded a small transport equipped to conduct salvage and void construction. Responsible for the relocation of the Barbaross station to the orbit of Varda. Chadwick Chay was assassinated aboard his own vessel while conducting resupply in orbit of Kronos in 340.M41. Category:Rogue Trader